


Keep a secret

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il principe senza lieto fine [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Abduction, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hans, diventato re, nasconde un terribile segreto oltre quello di aver ucciso Elsa e di aver lasciato morire Anna.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Hans/KristoffPrompt: era il segreto più scabroso, vigliacco e infido che si fosse trovato a custodire.





	1. Chapter 1

Keep a secret

"Sua altezza, ancora non sappiamo come ringraziarvi per aver sconfitto la regina delle nevi" sussurrò il Duca di Weselton. Hans si portò un fazzoletto vicino all'occhio, strofinando il tessuto contro la basetta di capelli castani. Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance arrossandogli gli occhi e lui si tamponò la pelle umida.  
"Mi dispiace solo di non essere riuscito a salvare la mia amata Anna” sussurrò con voce rauca. Si legò nuovamente il fazzoletto rosa intorno al collo e si alzò dal trono.  
“Sì, una grave perdita” sussurrò una serva coprendo il brusio di voci nella sala.  
“Il dolore è ancora troppo” biascicò il sovrano. Strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte, scuotendo il capo.  
“Dovresti stendervi” disse una delle guardie. Hans annuì un paio di volte, scese i gradini dopo il trono e proseguì nel salone facendo rimbombare i suoi passi lunghi.  
“Penso che andrò nelle mie stanze, per riprendermi”. Aggiunse. Salì le scalinate, singhiozzò più forte e tenne le spalle chinate. Si girò indietro, guardò la scala deserta e si raddrizzò. Avanzò lungo il corridoio, superò un orologio a pendolo sentendo i rintocchi coprire i brusii in lontananza. Raggiunse la porta della propria stanza. Si sentirono i rintocchi dell’ora.  
Hans si tolse la chiave dalla tasca della giacca bianca facendo oscillare i bottoni argentati. La mise nella serratura e la fece scattare.  
“Stanza, stanzetta dell’ex regina Elsa” canticchiò a bassa voce. Entrò, si voltò e tastò con la mano la maniglia. Trovò la toppa della serratura e tentò più volte d’infilare la chiave nel buco, ci riuscì e richiuse la porta dietro di sé. Si girò e avanzò con le braccia allungate davanti a sé. Raggiunse la finestra sul cui davanzale era appoggiata una candela consumata per metà. La sollevò per l’anello di ceramica del portacandele e la sollevo.  
“Qui un segreto di ghiaccio, morte e paura fu celato”. Proseguì a canticchiare alzando la voce. Si girò e avanzò superando il letto. Le sue iridi castane brillavano di riflessi dorati alla luce della candela.  
“Ora dovrai tenere un segreto ben più scabroso, infido e vigliacco” canticchiò. Alzò la luce della candela e illuminò il viso del prigioniero legato al muro. Osservò le iridi azzurre liquide di Kristoff. La benda che teneva stretta la bocca del prigioniero si alzava e abbassava per un respiro affannoso. Baciò la fronte sudata del venditore di ghiaccio e ghignò.  
“Sei tutto mio, piccolo e drogato figlio dei troll” sibilò. Gli leccò la fronte e ridacchiò.  
“Tu non potrai ignorarmi … mai” ringhiò.


	2. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di Keep a Secret.  
> Dedicata a Adrienne Riordan.  
> Scritta sentendo Secret delle The Pierces.

Secret

 

“Ogni anno invito uno dei miei fratelli e gli svelo il mio segreto. Gli faccio giurare di non dirlo, ma nessuno può tenere i segreti a lungo” sussurrò Hans. Infilò lo zoccolo di Sven nel piede di Kristoff facendolo gemere di dolore. Ridacchiò guardando l’altro sbattere le corna legate con una fascia sul suo capo. Il viso arrossato era coperto dai capelli biondi. Si voltò, raggiungendo il comodino. Aprì il cassetto e ne tirò fuori un contenitore di vetro. Lo aprì e prese una manciata di polvere con le dita coperte dai guanti. Si girò e mise le due dita in bocca al biondo. Questo ansimò, gemette e strinse gli occhi. Hans lo guardò boccheggiare e si voltò. Si piegò e leccò il petto muscoloso dell’altro, sentendolo fremere sotto di sé. Gli accarezzò un ematoma e ridacchiò.

“Bruciano nella mente i segreti, la devastano. Uno può mantenere un segreto solo se è morto, ecco perché lo uccido” spiegò. Chiuse il contenitore di vetro e lo rimise al suo posto. Si sedette sul ventre nudo del prigioniero e si sdraiò su un fianco. Strofinò la guancia calda sul petto gelido del prigioniero. Conficcò l’unghia e graffiò, fino a far uscire il sangue. Kristoff mugolò di dolore. Hans si tolse la sciarpa viola, allungò la mano e gliela mise in bocca. Guardò le catene che tenevano bloccati i polsi del prigioniero.

“Tu, invece, sei il mio segreto. E la droga che hai in corpo ti rende meno che morto, direttamente vuoto” mormorò lascivo. Gli morse un capezzolo e sentì i gemiti di dolore soffocati dalla stoffa. Si tolse la giacca bianca, si rizzò e la appese al piolo del letto. Si sbottonò la camicia blu e sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi.

“In fondo, è sempre meglio che essere ignorati. Anche tu veniva dimenticato da tutti. Troppo piccolo o strano, mio venditore di ghiaccio, sei stato lasciato indietro. Nessuno ci verrà davvero a cercarci” sussurrò. Si tolse la camicia e la appese all’altro piolo.

“Saremo insieme, solo noi, per sempre” sussurrò. Si sentivano i tonfi delle corna da renna che sbattevano contro la testata del letto.

 


End file.
